Calvin and Hobbes: Tygex World
by IceWulf7
Summary: Calvin, Hobbes and Susie are called to save a world in the Bermuda Triangle from a monstrous threat. Set after "Calvin and Hobbes in Kingdom Hearts". Rated K for violence and darker moments in-story.
1. Brewing Storm

Disclaimer: While I do not own Calvin and Hobbes in its normal canon in any shape, way or form, I however _do _own original characters such as Bow Nortellini, which I simply ask for credit to be given if used. In addition I do not own any part of the Super Mario World cartoon that a few chapters of this fanfiction will be based on.

Chapter 1: Brewing Storm

A storm brewed above in the skies of the strange lands of Tygex World. Namely, the storms were centered over the capital city, Styx. Within the capital lied the castle of Nortellini, a proud citadel with hints of Russian-style architecture.

Sitting upon the throne of the castle was a short but burly boy of roughly 8 years of age. He was wearing a black shirt and had on yellow shorts and white baseball shoes. His oily black hair covered his eyes, but he could see his subjects standing before him, awaiting his order.

"Alright, bubs", called out the boy in a gruff voice. "As the king of this castle I demand you git started on making sure no one will stop us!"

Before the boy stood three people. One was a red fox lady wearing a pink dress and red high heels, carrying a loop of candy. The candy ring was about 10 inches in circumference, striped red and white like a candy cane but with a taste of cherries. The fox was nibbling on the sugary sweet, nodding but clearly paying more attention to the candy than the boy.

There also stood next to her a reptilian creature on two legs, carrying in his hand a megaphone and wearing a crown. He was also adorned in fancy-looking clothing of a golden yellow color. There was also a jester-like clown next to the reptile, his motley in reds and blues, who carried a scepter with a purple gem at the top. His face was shrouded in his jester's cap and a scarf which covered his mouth, the scarf being purple in color. He appeared to be human, but was barely taller than the boy and had pale skin and black eyes.

The reptile was the first to speak. "Ah, yes your wonderful magnificence! But of course we will make sure your reign here in Tygex World will be a long and prosperous one! And furthermore it _will _be a long one, much longer than that held by the previous owners of the throne who _you _gave the axe. Ah yes, the old 'off with er head' treatment, was it n--"

"Yo, Loudmouth!" said the boy. "Shut your scaly trap!" The boy stood up, walked to the fox, and swatted away her candy ring with a swipe of his bulky hand. "And Sweetcake, pay attention, you twinkie!" The fox, identified as Sweetcake, looked as if she would burst into tears at a moment's glance upon having her candy slapped out of her paw.

Getting down on a knee and bowing, the jester rasped, "Your word is my command, Master Moe. I shall make sure that I keep these two in line **and** make sure none shall stop you".

Moe smiled wide. "That's more like it, Pip". Cracking his knuckles, he sat back down on the throne. "And that girl… was she taken care of too?"

Pip's eyes shrunk at the question. "Erm…", he spoke in his raspy voice, "…she… had devoured her captors and escaped…" Before Pip could react, an empty glass soda pop bottle was hurled at his by Moe, the glass shattering as it struck Pip square on the chest, making him gasp in pain.

"You **MORON!**" exclaimed the boy. "Do you know what she can do?! …Eh, forget it. She's useless. When we make new monsters to replace the ones she ate and that were destroyed in taking over this place, that twinkie will be history".

As Moe said those exact words, a heartbroken white tigress girl was far from the castle on another island of Tygex World, having warped there through means of a magic circle. She sat under a tree as the stormy weather brewed above her, the cat crying in mourning. She had with her some paper and an envelope, and began to write something down on the paper…

KintarosTiger presents…Calvin and Hobbes: Tygex World

End Chapter 1.


	2. Invitation

Disclaimer: While I do not own Calvin and Hobbes in its normal canon in any shape, way or form, I however _do _own original characters such as Bow Nortellini, which I simply ask for credit to be given if used. In addition I do not own any part of the Super Mario World cartoon that a few chapters of this fanfiction will be based on.

Chapter 2: Invitation

It was a sunny summer day at Calvin's house. He was busy reading some comic books under a tree. His best friend, the tiger Hobbes, was next to him and was glancing at the comic strip panels along with the boy. Calvin had turned eight years old just a week ago, and the comics were a part of his birthday gifts.

"Oh, boy, Hobbes, this is gotta be my favorite issue of Captain Napalm yet!" said the blonde-headed boy cheerfully. The tiger smiled and nodded; he was not always a fan of comic books but enjoyed reading them now and again… if not doodling on them with a marker for kicks. "Here comes the part where he goes and gets the Super--"

"Hi, Calvin!" called out a young feminine voice. Calvin peered up from his comic and spied the girl Susie Derkins. She was wearing a pair of purple overalls and a yellow shirt that day. Ever since their adventure a year or two back to Kingdom Hearts, Calvin had began to, at the very least, respect Susie as a friend. The two had a bit of a trade-off as of late: Susie would help Calvin with his homework, and Calvin would allow Susie to accompany him and Hobbes on their various escapades and misadventures.

Clenched in Susie's hand was an envelope, probably to a letter of some sort. "Calvin", called out Susie, "Check this out. I got this in the mail, but… something's strange about it".

Calvin shrugged and stood up. Hobbes padded his way over to Susie, curiosity in his eyes. "What's up, Susie?" said the tiger. "What could be odd about it?" It looked to Hobbes like any old letter, but as he closed in it seemed a bit different; at the very least, it was different because it was written in green ink and had no return address. Some of the letters were smeared, as if water had gotten onto parts of the envelope, and finally it was sealed with emerald wax, pressed down with a blank signet.

Susie replied, "Well, I think you'll know when you hold it and read it". She handed the letter to Hobbes who read it aloud, Calvin finally arriving by his side:

"To whom this may concern,

My world is in danger! Tygex World,

a land within the Bermuda Triangle,

has been overrun by a violent force!

I had heard of people who had saved

our dimension from the forces of the dark

before, and you, Susie, are one of them.

Go and get the ones called Calvin

and Hobbes and accompany them

as you are taken to my homeland.

To go to Tygex World, you must enter

a body of water (even a manmade one)

and recite the words 'I accept this summons'

while holding onto this letter.

Please, come quick!

-Princess Bow Nortellini"

After Hobbes finished reading the letter, Calvin had already walked off. "Hey!" said Hobbes. "What are you doing?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Said Calvin as he dragged an inflatable kiddy pool out from the backyard. "Someone wants our help, and I say we give it to them! They want _us_, Hobbes! Just think… we can go and have another great adventure!"

Hobbes groaned. "Calvin, do we really have to? I mean, of course I want to help, but…"

Calvin shook his head. "But nothing! C'mon, pass me the letter, and come over here, you two". Susie and Hobbes approached and waded into the small pool, being followed in by a leaping Calvin. As Calvin landed in the pool, the water splashed in all directions, drenching his friends.

Hobbes glared at Calvin, who in reaction grinned nervously. "…let's go already", said the tiger. Calvin nodded and held the letter in his hands. "Hmm", added Hobbes, "…maybe we need to all hold onto it. The thing didn't specify"

Susie nodded, holding a hand out to grip an edge of the paper. "Okay, we'll all say it together, ready?" Hobbes gripped the paper as well, nodding. "One, two…"

As the three called out, "I accept this summons!" they would find themselves sinking into the pool immediately after. Trying to flee in surprise but unable to move, the boy, girl and tiger would find themselves being sucked underwater. As their worlds blacked out a second after they were completely submerged, they would soon find themselves laying on their backs on something hard.

Calvin leapt to his feet, gasping for air. As he looked around, he found that he was standing in a marble fountain. Susie and Hobbes both sat up, catching their breath as well. "Where…", asked Susie, "…are we?" The letter floated up from their hands, soaked in the water and beginning to disintegrate.

"Ah, I can answer that", spoke a male voice. The three turned their heads to it and found themselves staring at a tiger much like Hobbes, carrying a halberd and wearing an iron hat helm. "You are in Tygex World, and… oh, my… you must be them! Calvin, Hobbes and Susie! Hey, everyone!"

Humans and animal-like humanoids alike all turned their heads around to view the fountain. As they saw who was there, they all were in an uproar of cheering. Many came forth, asking for autographs, while many more shook hands with the three. After a while, some carried the three off in the crowd, raising them above their heads.

"Wow!" said Susie. "Wonder what's gotten into all of them!"

"Heh", said Calvin, "I think I can enjoy being this famous!"

"Yeah", said Hobbes, "But what for…?"

The group carried their admired guests to a rainbow-colored house, setting them on the porch. As the group backed off slightly, there was a silence in the air for a few seconds, soon broken by Calvin. "Uhhh… hi?"

A human male, roughly in his teens, approached the three. "Welcome to Tygex World, everyone. I'm sure you'd like to know what's going on".

"I can explain everything", said a feminine voice from the crowd. The entire crowd gasped and turned around, then fell to their knees in honor. Standing was a white tigress female, slightly smaller than Hobbes. She wore a long blue hoodie and a pair of long brown boots. She walked calmly through the multitude, approaching the three.

"I'm princess Bow Nortellini of the White Tygex Tigers. It is good to meet you three" she spoke softly.

Susie looked to the fountain, recalling the ruined letter. "You must be the one from that letter", she replied. "It's an honor to meet you"

Bow curtsied with a bright smile. "Naw, the please should be yours, miss Susie. It is an honor and privilege to meet those who saved our dimension from the Heartless".

"Okay, okay", said Calvin. "This is nice and all, but how do you know about… well, _**that?!**_"

Bow chuckled softly. "Here in Tygex World, we know all about this dimension and others. Hearing news about our heroes isn't very uncommon, my friends". She went down on a knee, peering into Calvin's eyes with her own aquamarine ones. "As for why we need you here now… we all think your expertise with fighting evil would suit us all just fine"

Calvin scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh… yeah. Our expertise…"

Hobbes modestly explained, "Princess Bow, we only fought the Heartless once before. We don't know anything about what is causing problems here".

Bow smiled softly. "Nonsense!" she said. "You have fought and defeated the Heartless on many occasions in the past. I am sure the threats here will be a piece of cake… mmm, cake", she said, beginning to zone out on that last comment, but soon snapping herself back to reality.

"But that was quite a long time ago", said Susie. "I don't know what we can do now. And besides, we would need all sorts of equipment, and we don't have our magic anymore…"

Bow shrugged. "In due time, you three, and we'll get you your gear. As for your 'magic'… what if I told you it was not magic at all?"

All three blinked, sharing a vocal expression of confusion.

Bow shrugged. "How to explain this… do you three know what a 'psychic' is?"

"You mean", said Hobbes, "those frauds who read tarot cards and supposedly talk to spirits, and charge a lot of money for--"

Bow chuckled. "Not _those, _dear Hobbes!" She sighed in glee. "No, I mean _real _psychics… maybe I can talk about this in a way that Calvin might know… you know about superheroes and superpowers, right?" The boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Well…", said Bow, "…at least here in Tygex World, they are real. There are descendants of those who worked miracles, or so we believe them to be. A bit of the lineage of miracle working is stored in the souls of those who could do them along with the innate power to do them. We call them by the name 'psychic' because they can tap into those powers through their psyche, or mental being, but their true names, at least here in Tygex World, are the Blessed.

"The Blessed possess the power to manipulate reality with enough practice and focus, but very few of them exist today. And after viewing your lineage, Calvin, we have concluded that, by some chance… Calvin, you are related to Saint George, and Susie, you are related to Joan of Arcadia. Finally, Hobbes, your bloodlines are different… you are a being known as a Tygex Tiger"

Calvin had no idea who St. George or Joan of Arcadia were, but Susie did, and as such the girl was in awe to try and imagine her and Calvin's being related to such people. "But wait", said Susie. "You're saying our 'magic' we used was really…"

"…an extension of your innate powers", finished Bow.

"But what, pray tell", said Hobbes, "is a Tygex Tiger?"

Bow replied, "We are a strange sort of animal, affected by the miracle workers of the past to the extent that we too possess powers that we can harness with enough effort. The only reason we call ourselves Tygex Tigers, though, is because we were native born in this land, Tygex World.

"Long ago, we were feared for our powers and were hunted down, being considered evil by the ignorant and unknowing. A human equivalent of this would be the various witch hunts of the Dark Ages. As such, we all decided to take ourselves to a land shrouded in mystery where few, if none at all, could find us… the land in the Bermuda Triangle.

"I know this is a lot to soak in… but just give it time", said Bow. "For now, we'll leave you at this the Rainbow Den, home of Tygex World heroes of the past. Come by the armory in about an hour, and more will be explained". With that, Bow walked off, and the crowd stood.

"…well, what're you waiting for?" asked Calvin to the crowd. "C'mon, go and let us get some rest!"

End Chapter 2.

_Note from the writer: Next chapter will explain more of the story, and the first 'episode' based on the Super Mario World cartoon will begin on Chapter 4, and will be based on the SMW episode "Born to Ride". I am unsure whether or not I will be able to write in a longer format or not, but I will see what I can do. -K.T._


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: While I do not own Calvin and Hobbes in its normal canon in any shape, way or form, I however _do _own original characters such as Bow Nortellini, which I simply ask for credit to be given if used. In addition I do not own any part of the Super Mario World cartoon that a few chapters of this fanfiction will be based on.

Chapter 3: Introductions

An hour passed by quickly, and soon the three headed off to the armory, having obtained directions from some of the denizens of the city. Soon enough, they arrived at the armory, Bow waiting for them.

"Welcome once more, guys", she said with a smile. "Come on in". She unlocked the door with a key and stepped in, the three following. On the interior, weapons and armors of all kinds were on racks and shelves just waiting to be used. "Now… you probably want to know more about what's going on, right?"

"But of course", said Hobbes. "It'll be hard to help unless you tell us what's going on here".

"Right, right", said Bow, sighing. She took a seat, crossed a leg over the other and then spoke. "…well. Not too long ago, a boy named Moe came here and took over Tygex World--"

"Wait wait wait!" said Calvin. "Did you just say Moe? How the heck did that loser pull that one off?!"

"I don't know", said Bow. "But… he managed to get himself control of all sorts of monsters and… he… he killed my parents…" She whimpered a bit, closing her eyes.

"Bow, I'm so sorry", said Susie. "I… I don't know what to say, really…"

Bow nodded, sighing. "…it's, it's fine", she said after awhile. "Just… let me continue. Moe has taken control by taking the embodiment of the elements, known as the Essences, and scattering them across Tygex World. I need you all to help me reclaim them…"

Calvin nodded, slamming a fist into his open palm. "Trust me, I'll make sure personally that Moe pays for what he did to you. I might not have the best relationship with my parents, but trust me, I don't know what I'd do without them…"

"Thank you, Calvin", said Bow. "Well… I don't know what else to tell you but to make yourselves at home. During your time here, there will be psychic clones of you all that will take your place. So… I dunno. Pick which weapons you'd like to carry around, and let's all head off to the Rainbow Den.

The three nodded, and selected their gear. Calvin chose to carry a sword and also picked out a slingshot. Hobbes took a spear, and also grabbed a big mallet. Susie took a metallic scepter-like mace, and also looked at a few potions. "What are these?" she asked, picking up a black-liquid bottle with an X design on them.

"Those are X Potions", said Bow. "They change the properties of whatever you splash it on. Be careful with those if you want them". Susie nodded, taking a few bottles of the potions.

With their gear, Calvin, Hobbes, Susie and Bow headed back off to the Rainbow Den. At long last, their adventure would begin sooner than they first thought: it would begin the next day.

End Chapter 3.


End file.
